poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia
World Tour Part 6: Anarchy in Austrailia is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and Cartoonlover. Premise Stephanie the Spiteful is in Austrailia to capture all the Invasive Cats of said continent to attack Austrailia's Animal Sanctuaries. Only Beamer, Ramon, Maya, Jeff, and Tammy must stop Stephanie from destroying the sanctuaries. Plot Part One (Clips from the previous episode play throughout the narration.) Vigor: Last time, on the Pound Puppies Show... Bright Eyes: While touring Hong Kong, we learned that mayor has been kidnapped while Count Zanzibar, disguised as the mayor, tricked all of the citizens into going to war with cats. Igor: We also found out that Ian disguised himself as a cat in an attempt to rally the cats to war... Bigor: Of course, it weren't for Mr. Gamma and Iggy, Hong Kong would be a war zone... Precious: And we were able to capture Ian and take him back to our pound. Vigor: What lies ahead for our next group in Austrailia? All five: Stay tuned for today's episode of the Pound Puppies Show! (At Sydney, Austraila, Beamer and his group are looking for Stephanie the Spiteful.) Beamer: Now, let me see... If I were Stephanie the Spiteful, where would I be hiding at? Ramon: Who knows? (At the town's outskirts, Stephanie has just got done beating up a biker.) Stephanie: And if you ever call me a doll again, you'll be in the emergency room for a year. Do you got that? Biker: Yes, ma'am! I won't do it again! Stephanie: Now, get out of my sight! (Biker gets on his motorcycle and drives off. Stephanie sits on a rock.) Stephanie: Hmph. Guys like him are all alike. And that wasn't the first bum I fought against. I can remember back when I was a kid... (Flashback begins. In an alley, a young Stephanie is chased by two humans and their cats.) Stephanie: When I was a puppy, I always run from trouble, no matter where I go. Punk: Come Here, You! (Young Stephanie is cornered.) That's as far as You go. (The cats lunge at Stephanie. But she bites the cats arms, then breaks through the Punks' as she escapes with Her life. Then at a park, Stephanie catches her breath.) Young Stephanie: I don't know how much more of this I can take. How can I fight back?! (Count Zanzibar and two troopers enter.) Count Zanzibar: Having trouble with bullies, Stephanie? Young Stephanie: Well, actually, I-- (Young Stephanie notices Zanzibar.) Young Stephanie: How did you know my name? Zanzibar: I know all about your troubled past, little Stephanie... or should I say Stephanie the Spiteful? And I know a way how you can get back at those bullies. Young Stephanie: Really? How? (A while later, the bully cats and their owners are walking through the alley when Young Stephanie enters.) Punk: Well, well. Back for more, eh? Young Stephanie: Yes. And I brought a friend with me too. (Count Zanzibar's shadow looms over the punks and the cats.) Punk: Oh no! That's Count Zanzibar! Let's get out of here! (The bullies run away.) Count Zanzibar: Troopers! After them! And when you catch them, execute all four of them immediately! Troopers: Yes, master! (The troopers run after the bullies.) Young Stephanie: What? No! I only wanted them to be taken to Jail. Count Zanzibar: And as for you, Stephanie, come with me and together, we will make all the cats and their owners pay for ruining your life! But first, let's pay a visit to your owners. (At Stephanie's home, a young couple, who were Stephanie's owners, open the door and see Count Zanzibar.) Count Zanzibar: (Frowning) While you two were having the time of your life, your dog nearly died at the hands of bullies. For this, I shall have you two executed at my palace. (Count Zanzibar snaps his fingers and four troopers grab the couple.) Young Stephanie: Wait! They're just bystanders! They've done nothing wrong! Count Zanzibar: Where I come from, anyone who fails to protect their pets are no longer considered bystanders. They are considered criminals. (To his troopers) Take them to my palace and kill them! Troopers: Yes, our leige. (The troopers leave with the couple.) Count Zanzibar: (To Stephanie) And once you join the Devil Dog Seven, you will no longer think about what's right or what's wrong. What you will think about is fighting back against those who humiliated you. Will you join me, Stephanie the Spiteful? Stephanie: Alright. Just promise me nothing bad will happen to my owners. Count Zanzibar: Don't worry, Stephanie. I can assure you nothing bad will happen to your owners. (Count Zanzibar crosses his fingers behind his back.) Count Zanzibar: And starting tonight, I will train you to become strong. Come with me. (Later, Young Stephanie is wearing a karate uniform as she trains with Young Jayden, Young Antonio, and Young Bartrand. Count Zanzibar watches. A trooper enters.) Trooper: My liege, the two prisoners you captured earlier have started a fight with our men. What shall I do? Count Zanzibar: Hmm... If those wealkings won't cooperate their prison time, I will give you a new order. Take them to my arena and disguise them as bullies. I'll have my fighters ready for tonight's event. That way, we'll have our fun. You understand? Trooper: Yes, sir. (The trooper leaves.) Young Bartrand: (Noticing Stephanie) Say, you must be new here. What's your name? Young Stephanie: I'm Stephanie. Count Zanzibar: Boastful! Spiteful! Jealous! Avaricious! Come here. (Jayden, Antonio, Bartrand, and Stephanie walk up to Zanzibar.) Count Zanzibar: Tonight, we are going to watch a very special event. My troopers have caught two bullies who harrassed a puppy. Would you like to watch it? (The Flashback ends and Stephanie is seen painting her toe nails.) Stephanie: Needless to say, I never knew what happened to my owners. But at least, those bullies got their just desserts. And now, to contact Master Zanzibar. (Stephanie calls for Count Zanzibar on her cel phone.) Stephanie: Master Zanzibar, what do you like me to do here in Austrailia? Count Zanzibar: (Via cellphone) I want you to get all the cats in the continent, bring them to animal sanctuaries, and trick them into thinking that there's a life-time supply of fish in each sanctuary. And just to let you know, four of your fellow devil dogs have been captured. Don't fail me. Stephanie: Don't worry, master. You can count on me. (sighs, then plays the harmonica as She walks toward one of the sanctuaries.) Part Two (Later, Beamer, Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy are looking for Stephanie at the Uluru-Kata Tjuta National Park.) Maya: (Looking at Ayers Rock) Look at that, Beamer. Isn't that Ayers Rock? Beamer: Maya, we didn't come here to sight-see. We came here to find that Devil Dog. Ramon: Come on, Bounce. We got plenty of time. Beamer: Ramon, you remind me of Iggy... Ramon: Why, little Bounce? Beamer: Because Iggy used to call me that and you call me that too. But, that's not the point. If we don't stop that Devil Dog, who knows what he or she will do to this continent! Maya: Oh, come on, Beamer. When was the last time we ever went sight-seeing? Beamer: Maya, this is serious business! If we don't do something about that Devil Dog, all of Austrailia will be thrown into chaos! (hears Harmonica music.) Huh? I hear music. (They then see Stephanie coming their way.) Beamer: It's one of the devil dogs. Tammy: Let's find out what she's up to. (Stephanie walks past them, not paying any attention.) Beamer: Excuse me! (Stephanie notices them.) Beamer: What brings you here to Austrailia? Stephanie: I have no obligation to tell you. (Stephanie then walks away.) Jeff: We better follow her. (Stephanie then sees an entrance to an animal sanctuary. Beamer and his group hide in a bush.) Stephanie: So, this is one of the animal sanctuaries, huh? Well, I'll go to an animal shelter, free some cats, and tell them that there's an endless supply of fish here. Surely, those meddlers won't stop me now. Beamer: That's what you think, Stephanie! (Stephanie turns around.) Stephanie: You?! I thought I saw you before! (Beamer goes into a battle stance.) Beamer: Since I've heard that your friends don't play fair, I'll fight you one-on-one, with two hands behind my back! Stephanie: Well, well, well. But, I must warn you: I'm an expert at kick-boxing and I'll kick you to a pulp if you ain't careful. Ready? Beamer: (Crossing his arms) Ready! Maya: Be careful, Beamer. Stephanie: The clean lover, huh? Beamer: All right. Let's put it this way: If I win, you have to surrender. Stephanie: Yeah, right. But, if I win, I get to take you hostage. All right, have at you! (Beamer and Stephanie exchange kicks, blockin each others' attacks.) Beamer: Have I ever told you that I was taught by one of the greatest martial artists from the puppy pound? Stephanie: I see. And sources indicate that you're scared of bacteria. Beamer: Uh-oh. (Stephanie sneezes at Beamer.) Beamer: Yeow! Germs! (Beamer runs around wildly. Stephanie then knocks Beamer out by punching his face.) Stephanie: Ha ha ha ha! I win! And you're my captive! (Stephanie ties a rope around Beamer and carries him. Before she leaves, she calls back to Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy.) Maya: Beamer! We're coming! Stephanie: If You try to go after me, I'll throw your friend to the crocodiles! (Stephanie rushes off with the unconcious Beamer.) Ramon: Now, we have two missions. One is to rescue Beamer. The other is to stop Stephanie. Maya: But, Stephanie will destroy Beamer if we do so. Tammy: Don't worry, guys. I'll think of something. (At a deserted hut, Beamer wakes up and sees Stephanie stand by him.) Stephanie: Well, well. I see that you're finally up. Now, before I can get on with my mission.... (Stephanie sits down and shows Beamer her feet.) Stephanie: I hear that you are a groomer from Holly's Puppy Pound. So, I want you to give me a pedicure and paint my toenails sky blue. I don't want to go out in public with my toenails having chipped paint. Beamer: I'd love to, but I'm tied up. (Stephanie grabs a knife and cuts the rope. She then gives Beamer sky blue nail polish and shows him her feet again.) Stephanie: Now, be quick about it! and if You try to run, I'll blow You up. (grabs a magazine and reads it as Beamer starts painting her toenails as She puts on headphones.) Ba-da-da-da, (singing) It's just not much, for a little smile, even if it's for a little while... (Her cell phone is vibrating in her pocket. Stephanie grumbles and answers it) Huh? Master Zanzibar. Go ahead, boss. Zanzibar: (via headphones) Agent Stephanie, how goes the Australia Calamity? Stephanie: I had some problems. You see... um... One of the meddlers have interfered with my plan. But, I captured him. Zanzibar: What? and why are You not causing chaos?! You're supposed to go to the animal sanctuaries, not have your nails done! Stephanie: I'll get to my plan when I feel like it. Zanzibar: Why, you little--! (Stephanie hangs up.) Stephanie: And he says that I have an explosive temper. (Stephanie looks at Beamer, who is staring at her and kicks his face.) Stephanie: Stop looking at me and get on with the toe-nail painting! (Beamer resumes painting her toe-nails) Beamer: (Thinking) Maya, Ramon, Jeff, Tammy. Wherever you guys are, please come and rescue me. Part Three (Meanwhile, Maya, Ramon, Jeff, and Tammy are looking for Beamer and Stephanie.) Maya: Beamer? Where are you? Ramon: Are you okay, little Bounce? Maya: You like calling Beamer "Bounce", don't you? Ramon: Well, that's my way of showing respect for him. Jeff: I wonder where Beamer could be? Tammy: He could be anywhere in the continent by now. (Back at Stephanie's hideout, Beamer is continuing painting Stephanie's toe-nails.) Beamer: Um... Stephanie? Stephanie: What? Beamer: May I ask you a question? Stephanie: Well, get on with it, slow poke. I haven't got all day. Beamer: What was life like with your previous owners? (Stephanie thinks about it for a moment.) Stephanie: Well... (Flashback of young Stephanie having fun with her previous owners.) Stephanie: Before I joined the Devil Dog Seven, I had a carefree life with my owners. Beamer: And? Stephanie: Don't interrupt me. Anyway, my owners and I had a carefree life. We want to the park together, we sat around and watched TV, we want to the beach... It was like paradise. Beamer: What kind of occupations do your owners have? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Beamer